Lay-in/recessed lighting fixtures having parabolic reflector louvers for direct room lighting and pendant mounted suspended fixtures having indirect or direct/indirect distribution are well known in the art. These types of lighting fixtures have one or more of the following disadvantages with their use:
1. An uneven illumination of light within a room which produces a cave or shadow effect and darkspots on the walls and ceiling of the room; PA1 2. A glare effect caused by the direct and/or indirect fluorescent lighting off of the reflected surface; PA1 3. This glare effect causes eye strain on the computer operator as the light reflects off of the video display terminal (VDT) on a computer monitor; PA1 4. These lay-in/recessed parabolic lighting fixtures use a deep recess depth and conflict with HVAC ducting which takes a lot of space in the ceiling cavity or plenum above the lighting fixtures; PA1 5. These lighting fixtures have high energy consumption levels; PA1 6. These pendant mounted lighting fixtures have high installation costs; and PA1 7. These parabolic lighting fixtures decrease work productivity as the light from the fixtures cause eye strain and headaches as the user's eyes are continually focusing and defocusing because of the contrast between high illuminance on horizontal and low vertical planes and low illuminance on ceilings and high vertical planes.
There remains a need for a direct/indirect lighting fixture that provides multi-focus lighting to walls, ceiling and floor areas within a room using straight, curved, segmented, stippled or parabolic reflectors having indirect reflectors thereon. Additionally, the indirect reflectors will provide for a uniformity of illumination within a room by eliminating darkspots and shadow effects to the room and reducing glare of the fluorescent lamps within the lighting fixture.